¡Quiero patinar con él!
by livi chan7
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, el maldito cerdo. El Katsudon es torpe, tímido y me desespera ¡Mucho! ...Pero ¡Maldita sea su popularidad! todo mundo quiere patinar a su ladoo! Yo NO quiero que eso pase! el katsudon es MÍO!... definitivamente, patinaré a su lado. El Cerdo, Yuri Katsuki, será mío...


_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Soy Livi y estoy aquí para compartir igual que todas mi amor por esta serie.**_

 _ **Debo reconocer que amo el Victuuri, pero el Yuri al cuadrado es mi adorado gusto culposo.**_

 _ **Esto será un semi AU pues aquí Victor y Yuri jamás tuvieron un bello romance, básicamente porque No quiero hacer sufrir a Viktor un desamor.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yuri! on ice no me pertenece, es de la fabulosa Kubo Mitsuru y de Mappa, yo sólo quiero expresar mi amor por esta pareja.**_

* * *

Era una noche solitaria, no había un solo ruido audible en varios kilómetros. Sin embargo, eso era lo que me gustaba más, odiaba estar rodeado de gente y tener que dar explicaciones. No sentía el humor de lidiar con absolutamente nadie.

"Yuratchka, yo sé que te gusta ese tipo. No te preocupes, yo te apoyo. Acepta tus sentimientos y vive un romance"

¡Diablos! ¿Quién se creía el viejo de mi abuelo para decirme lo que siento por otros? ¡Él no tenía idea, yo no sentía nada por ese Katsudon!... Eso es lo que yo aseguraba...

*2 meses después*

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablé con mi abuelo de mi supuesta orientación sexual, y no es que me moleste, es que simplemente tengo mejores cosas qué pensar, que en esas tonterías del romance.

Después de ganar el GPF, un nuevo oro es lo único que ocupa mi mente. Y no puedo pensar en él, su vida o lo que sea que mi abuelo crea que me povoca.

Después de un duro día de entrenamiento, llego a mi cuarto, me encierro y tomo ese muñeco del Katsudon que me regaló Mila; mientras miro su diseño con detenimiento.

—¡Tsk!... ¿Qué diablos cree que hace al darme una cosa como está? Ni siquiera se lo que haré con esto... —Miré por un momento el juguete, su cabello, llamó mi atención y lo acaricié, no pude evitar sonreír, es muy suave.

De pronto, la viva imagen del japonés patinando pasó por mi mente. Su mirada es cautivadora, en ese momento me tiré a la cama con el muñeco en brazos, Yuuri es atractivo y comienza a llenar mi mente con sus movimientos tan atrayentes, tan adultos, pero sobretodo, me llega a la mente su sonrisa, él es amable conmigo, no importa cuánto le grite.

Supongo que eso es lo que me atrajo... Quiero decir me llamó la atención del Katsudon, esa sonrisa y su amabilidad. Esbocé una sonrisa nostálgica, suspirando y mirando los pósters que tenía en la paredes de él, si alguien los veía (como mi abuelo), seguro lo malinterpretaría, pero es que lo admiro, como un patinador yo lo admiro.

No sé qué tan concentrado estoy en mis pensamientos que no escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, ni los pasos que se acercaron hasta posarse junto a mí, hasta que la dueña de los mismos me habló.

—¿Y con ese descaro aún te atreves a mentirme? —La molesta pelirroja se reía mientras jugaba con su cabello, su mirada era inquisitiva, o más bien era una mirada de: "ya te atrapé, no me mientas más".

—¿Mentirte sobre qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Seguía digno ante mi actitud y mis afirmaciones previas, no aceptaría una derrota así nada más. Entonces, recordé que ella ESTABA EN MI ALCOBA SIN MI PERMISO —¡Y qué diablos haces en mi habitación bruja!

—Je, je. Eres increíble Yuri, ¿y así dices que no sientes nada por él? —Se reía burlonamente, mientras sus ojos repasaban mis imágenes preciadas y privadas sobre él.

—¡N-no siento nada por él! ¡Y déjame en paz! -No iba a dejar que mi orgullo se doblegara, no importa lo que ella pensara, no aceptaría algo que estoy seguro no siento. — ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

—Sólo venía a verte, a decirte que se llevará a cabo una peculiar competencia de exhibición. Pero si no quieres que intentemos lograr que puedas patinar con "el Katsudon", pues mejor me voy. —Su tonito persuasivo era molesto, hasta que dijo aquella oración "poder patinar con él". —Ya mejor acéptalo, nadie tiene tantos pósters de una persona que conoce a menos que sienta algo serio por esa persona. ¿Por qué es tan difícil, Yuratchka? Enamorarse es algo hermoso...

—!Tú no entiendes! Él y yo no podemos o podríamos ser nada... —interrumpí cabizbajo, fui bajando el tono de mi voz ante esas palabras que no decía ni para mí mismo.

—¿Por qué, porque son hombres? Déjame decirte que si el problema es Rusia, siempre pueden mudarse a otro país...

—¡No el problema no es Rusia! El problema es... La edad y... Que él ama a Viktor... —El dolor en mi voz se notó de inmediato, una solitaria lágrima se derramó ante mi gran verdad, esa que tanto quise negar.

—Yuri... Él, ¿te dijo eso? —Noté su cambio de voz a algo mas... Maternal.

—No necesito que me lo diga, lo sé. La forma que lo mira, lo cercanos que son, y Viktor siempre lo está abrazando. —Me encogí en mis piernas, no quería que Mila me mirara al llorar.

Ella se acercó, se sentó a mi lado y acarició afable mi cabeza, jugando con mis cabellos.

—Yuri, aún eres tan joven... No puedes asegurar eso por las cosas que aprecias. Tal vez es un malentendido, Yuri Katsuki es amistoso y generoso. Podría ser sólo una muestra de amistad. —Ella trataba de consolarme pero esas afirmaciones sólo me hacían llorar más.

—Mila, soy joven pero no estúpido, ¡Esos abrazos NO SON AMISTOSOS! Aseguré entre sollozos, me sentía ridículo haciendo drama por eso.

—Yuri, sabes lo frívolo que es Viktor. Realmente, el Yuri japonés no lo mira con ojos enamorados. Se nota mucho que lo admira, pero nada más. Tú cumplirás la mayoría de edad y podrás salir con él. Al menos podrías aceptar tus sentimientos para superarlos más rápido. Si no, no podrás conocer al amor verdadero, ya sea con Katsuki o con alguien más. Podrías liberarte de una gran carga si aceptas lo que sientes...

—¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de él! ¡Me gusta mucho, me encanta su sonrisa, su forma sensual de patinar, su gentileza y su amabilidad hacia mí! ¡Lo amo mucho y sueño con él todas las noches! ¡¿Contenta?! —Interrumpí desesperado, pero ciertamente, me siento liberado. Ella por su parte, usa esa sonrisita desesperante de que se salió con la suya.

—Muy bien, ahora que lo aceptaste es hora de conquistarlo. No tengas miedo de coquetearle un poco, sedúcelo. No te rindas sin pelear, eres Yuri Plisetsky ¡Peleas por lo que quieres!

—Oye... ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Pelearé contra lo que sea por tener el amor del cerdo! —Ella logró convencerme rápido. Me levanto de mi lugar alzando los brazos, ¡he decidido luchar por su amor! —Ahora... ¿Qué era esa competencia que decías? —Pregunté curioso.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Va a haber un evento amistoso celebrado por una de esas organizaciones de apoyo y servicios sociales, que quieren transmitir un mensaje de amor, paz y todas esas cosas. Harán una competencia en parejas, que tiene como peculiaridad, serán puras parejas del mismo sexo. Y Yakov nos va a incluir a los tres. Él aún está decidiendo con quién Bailaremos. Puedes...

—Convencerlo de dejarme patinar con él... -Me levanté de mi cama, mirando a la nada motivado.

—¡Sí, eso es lo que decía! —Ella luce más emocionada de lo que debería.

—¡Eso haré! ¡Bailaré con él y nada me lo impedirá! —Salí corriendo hacia la pista donde practicamos, ante los reclamos de Mila porque la esperara, no me importaba, convencería Yakov de alguna manera y es lo único en que pensaba.

* * *

 _ **Siento que sea corto, pero creo que mi falta de tiempo no me permitirá hacer algo más largo. Además, serán pocos episodios.**_

 _ **No sé si le faltó más, estoy acostumbrada a hacer historias más largas (en cuanto a extensión de capítulos al menos).**_

 _ **Me tengo que ir, espero les haya gustado mucho, por favor, cualquier cosa, díganmelo en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Linda vida!**_


End file.
